The Lost Emperor
by LucyTheQueen8
Summary: In this world full of devastation, one boy was to be chosen to rule.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

A burning sensation accompanied golden orbs, "No, Father! Mother!" The tiny boy extended charcoal coated fingers toward the light. "No..." he breathed through the fingers that slowly covered his lips in shock and desperation. "Prince! What are you doing? Get away from there!" Warm arms wrapped themselves around his waist lifting him off the freezing cobblestone easily. The young boy's eyes slowly faded back to their normal deep sea-green, the golden light leaving them. He began to habitually finger the cross that hung around his neck, swiveling around to stare into his foster father's eyes.

"Your parents are gone Shin." Hiromoto reminded him, brushing thick black hair from his foster-son's brow, "we _must_ get away from here, those things will come back, and I'm not going to let them take you as well."

Hiromoto swung Shin over his heavy-set shoulder and darted through dark alleyways, rushing back to Akishima to supposed safety. His katana whipped wildly around as he made his way back to their hometown, but was stopped in his tracks when blazing heat seared his shoulder.

"I'm not going _anywhere_ until those things have properly suffered for what they've done." Shin's eyes were aglow once again, heat coming off his body in waves.

"No Shin, you can't let the demon inside get control of you! Be _sensible_!"

"Were those monsters _sensible_? Were they _merciful_? NO. And neither will I." Shin jumped out of Hiromoto's arms and met his gaze with a hard, cold glare; a look that guaranteed vengeance and blood. Heat baked his foster parent, daring him to defy his choice again.

The air was sucked out of Hiromoto's lungs as Shin sped away, running full speed back to the monsters that ruined his life three years ago.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter I**

_**~ The Peasant Heir ~**_

Searing pain.

Flames burning high.

A woman's voice sounded shrill in the distance, "Shin, go! Darling please run! Run far away! Live for your mother!"

Warm hands cupped Shin's cheeks. The two year-old stared into his mother's eyes and blinked slowly.

Then she was gone. Everything went black and lifeless.

"Shin…"

"Shin!"

That voice... He wondered where it came from, floating in a sea of white feathers.

"SHIN!"

Slap, a hard palm connected with his face.

Shin Hisayuki sat up in his bed, nursing the new red mark on his cheek. "Ouch, you didn't have to hit me so hard, Haru," Matsu Haruzumi sat poised on her knees, kneeling in front of her childhood friend, fists planted on small hips.

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it, huh? You can't hit a girl loser!" The corner of Shin's thick lips turned up to form a devious smirk.

"Eh, what was that?" He crawled on his knees like a panther and bared his bright, white teeth.

"No! You said that was kid stuff, Shin!" The fifteen year-old's smirk grew, a low growl resonating in his throat.

Matsu fled out the door of his bedroom screaming, "he's done it again, Auntie!"

Shin straightened and glanced out the window up at the sky, "Mom?" He soaked up some of the warming rays flooding his bedroom then sprinted away to find his mother.

The sun blazed down on Shin's back as he plucked wheat from the field. "Ah, that's better." Shin sighed as he straightened and wiped sweat from his tanned brow.

Holding the wicker basket of wheat, he gazed out into the sunset towards the emperor's castle. "I wonder what it's like there..." He breathed in awe. Distracted by the beautiful sunset, Shin did not notice a figure creeping up behind him; silent as the forest. Shin felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickle in apprehension, he found himself glancing back, but there was no one there.

Suddenly Shin sprinted as fast as his feet could carry him, the shadow mimicking his movements. As he was speeding down the fields of grass, Shin snapped his head back, finally getting a look at his purser; a giant wolf.

Shin's eyes widened in horror, his strong hands losing their grip on the wheat basket. Attacking the animal was out of the question, Shin's feet propelling him ever faster to the city; to safety.

He ended up skidding into the Black Smith's shop, grabbing the nearest weapon; a sword, to face his foe. Though the metal hilt was worn and rusted, the blade was sharp and precise. Shin spun around to meet the wolf, a guttural growl sounding from its throat.

They circled each-other waiting for the other to make the first move. Then the wolf sprung forward, extending its claws. Shin dodged desperately to the side to avoid being mauled by the huge beast. The wolf growled, the low, terrifying noise sent shivers down the boy's spine.

"Are you ready?" He asked the monster as if expecting a response. The gray wolf galloped toward him clawing his arm only to get knocked away by the sword, a deep wound spreading open its side.

Shin grunted as he deflected another blow. Not only was the wolf quick but he was smart, learning quickly how he held his sword. The savage beast leaped behind Shin, and before he could react the grey monster scraped his claws down Shin's left arm.

A scream escaped Shin's lips, his face contorting with pain. He collided with the dirt floor, blood spilling from his deep gash, turning his vision red.

"N-no...!" The wolf's paw struck his sword and bent it to the point of uselessness. Bearing its glistening white fangs, the wolf edged closer. Shin watched it desperately; unable to move. His sea-green eyes started to burn as they glowed bright gold. His body suddenly found the strength to pull himself up and stand.

"You will pay for what you did," Shin promised, his eyes hidden by his black bangs, "with your life you demon!"

As the boy sprang forward, an arm stopped him, wrapping around his waist, pulling him in the opposite direction. The last thing he saw was a samurai's sword glinting in the pale light of the setting sun and the wolf's cry of pain. A low howl escaped from its lips with its last, dying breath. Then came a warped voice, sounding like it was uttered underwater, "Enjoy Hell, demon…"

Warmth engulfed Shin as his pain slowly faded away. He heard voices in the background, "He is not ready for this, Hiro!"

Mother…?

"He is! Didn't you see his wounds? I have seen it activated! He was so young… But now…. He is of age and-"

"What do you mean 'of age', father?"

Shin's parents turned towards him, their faces full of shock. "Shin… I- We…." Shin's face was expressionless, his dark eyes glinting in the moonlight. His father stepped forward, "Shin, your name is not Hisayuki anymore…." Hiromoto's gentle eyes had transformed into strong and powerful irises, "You are the heir to the throne of Yoshikage. You are Shin Yoshikage!"


End file.
